Mixed Signals
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Haar has something for Jill but he goes the wrong way in telling it. One Shot Fanficiton.


Hello, Resoleon with a Fire Emblem Fanfiction.

I delve into the amusing Jill X Haar pairing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Jill X Haar Short Story: Mixed Signals **

Jill and Haar were riding through the skies on a delivery mission. The entire flight was relatively silent with both riders having bored expressions. Haar had his typical poker face/nonchalant look on. He was always good at keeping this expression on my face. His eyes slowly avert to his partner Jill.

"Hey..."

Jill looks over at Haar. "What, Haar?"

"Can we stop flying for a bit and stop here? I need to give you something."

Jill becomes intrigued. "Something? What is it?"

"If we stop flying right now, I can give it to you."

Jill sighs as she commands her wyvern to halt.

Haar soon does the same and parks his wyvern right next to Jill's. "Good. Now...what I have for you is in this envelope." As Haar starts to hand over the envelope to Jill, a strong gust of wind was enough to blow it out of Haar's hands and into the distance.

Jill gasps. "Haar! The envelope!"

Haar blankly stares into the distance. "Oh, would you look at that? Oh well, no use worrying over it now."

Jill gasps. "You're just going to let it go? You got that for me!"

Haar puts his hands up in a "calm down" gesture. "Relax. I will get you another one."

"Well...can you tell me what you had in the envelope?"

"Oh, just a little letter..." Haar said rather lowly.

"Letter? Letter of what? Recognition?"

"No, Jill. It's something I'd rather you'd not figure out before I give it to you." Haar said as he flew on ahead.

"Ah! Wait!" Jill scrambles to catch up to Haar. "You said it was for me. If it's a birthday present, it was last month!"

"It's nothing, Jill. It was my personal business, anyway. You're the last person in the world who I would want to see that without my consent." Haar said to Jill rather sternly.

Veins popped around Jill's temples. "Why were you going to give it to me anyway if it's so private to you!? Geez, I don't get you! We've been friends for how long?!"

"I don't want to be friends." Haar said very suddenly.

Jill's mouth almost fell into the sky. "WHAT?!"

"Being your friend would be a defeat for me."

Jill stutters for a few seconds, unable to comprehend what Haar was saying. She and Haar were partners for almost a decade and he's all of a sudden saying that he doesn't want to be friends? He had to have been possessed. "Haar! What are you saying?! Haar, why are you being so difficult!? I really don't understand you sometimes but you know what?! I realized something...I don't care about that at all! I don't know what I did to make you not want to be my friend anymore but I want you to know that you're too important for me to lose! We've been together for so long that...that-"

Before Jill could even finish her sentence, Haar grabs Jill from her Wyvern and holds her in his arms. Jill's face flushes a bit. "H...Haar?"

Haar sighs. "You were about to hit a mountain. I grabbed you before you hit it. Your wyvern dodged the mountain on its own. You really should keep your eyes looking ahead, you know?"

Jill nearly exploded in anger. Instead, she flails around. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, HAAR?!"

"Stop yelling at me or I'll toss you off my wyvern. I mean it."

The rest of the ride went along silently as Jill continued to cling to Haar.

* * *

In the outskirts of a nearby town in Crimea, Haar wakes up to see Jill just landing. "Jill?"

Jill holds up a familiar envelope toward Haar. "This thing...I found it."

Haar's eyes rose a bit. "How did you find that?"

"Relax. I didn't look into it. My wyvern is very familiar with your scent so it traced your scent to where it was." Jill goes off her wyvern and hands the envelope to Haar. "Oh and it got wet a bit since I found it in the river but, it wasn't that in bad of shape."

Jill walks away from Haar to feed her wyvern as Haar inspects the envelope. He eventually comes across some writing on the envelope. He recites the writing in his mind.

"_I love you too, you idiot." _

Haar growls lowly. "You liar. You did look into it after all."

Jill looks back at Haar as she sticks out her tongue at him. "Oh? Didn't you say that was intended for me?"

"You were supposed to read that letter of confession when we were together." Haar said with nonchalant outrage. "But either way, I've never been good with this emotion called love that you people feel. And yes, I only felt it towards you, my mentor's daughter."

Jill looks over at Haar again to see him taking out a bottle of poison, about to consume it. "Haar! What in goddess above are you doing?!"

"This is all too good to be true, I'm sure. And I'm pretty sure I fell asleep once again. So I'm going back to reality."

"You ARE in reality!" Jill exclaimed as she swipes the bottle of poison out of Haar's hands.

"You are a code so hard to crack, woman. It's very hard to understand what you're thinking behind that quirky mind."

Jill climbs up Haar's wyvern in order to sit down in front of him as he faced him. "Don't you try that on me! You're the one who confessed to me but couldn't remember the mission half the time!"

Haar sighs as he lightly palms his face. "What was I supposed to do? Say it out of the blue? Well allow me too. I love you, Jill Fizart. There, I said it."

Jill leaned her face in closer to Haar. "Well you have no idea how happy that makes me, Haar! I love you too!"

A silence hangs for a moment until...

Haar suddenly takes out another bottle of poison. "To blazes with it. I'm drinking."

Jill yanks out the bottle of poison from Haar's hands and throws it into the wilderness. "YOU'RE NOT DREAMING!"

Haar sighs. "So now what should we do? Kiss or something?"

Jill slaps Haar's face. "That slap was real! You're not dreaming! Is that the only thing you ever think about?! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, HAAR!"

A moment passes before Haar says, "I think I'm awake...wouldn't you know?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!" Jill exhales out her remaining anger. "You need to stop being so random. You're handing your love all wrong. I'll tell you what, why don't I be your leading lady in all this? How does that sound? I know a few things about love."

Haar sighs. "I'm probably going to regret this but...what have I got to lose? I'm in."

Jill sighs with irritation as she kisses her new lover on the cheek.

* * *

'**Mixed Signals: End**


End file.
